


Staycation, All I Ever Wanted

by valda



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos and Cecil's time and place finally match again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staycation, All I Ever Wanted

He was happy and everything was perfect.

Cecil was here.

Cecil was here, and Carlos took a long moment to simply appreciate all the evidence that Cecil was here. It was everywhere: the suitcase sitting by the closet door; the colorful fanny pack hanging from the doorknob; the drip-stained coffee mug on the nightstand; the embroidered tunic peeking out of Carlos' hamper.

And then there was the strongest evidence, right here in his bed: the warmth pressed tightly up against his back; the possessive arm encircling his waist; the soft breath tickling through the curls at the base of his neck.

Carlos expected that if he shifted a little and turned his head, he would see Cecil there, and this was a hypothesis supported not only by all the physical evidence but by the fact that he had gone to sleep in Cecil's arms. That was pretty strong evidence, too.

All he had to do to test his hypothesis was move a little. But he'd have to _move_. He'd have to break loose from the arm around him, and he'd have to slide slightly away from the heat along his back, and he'd have to turn his head so that the warm, even breathing was no longer ghosting across his neck.

If he moved, he could see Cecil. But right now he could _feel_ Cecil, and that was something he'd wanted for so long.

He couldn't decide.

A prickling tingle spread across the skin of his arms, and a tight warmth grew in his chest, and his toes twitched, and he wanted to stay like this forever, but he also wanted to look at Cecil, to touch him, to explore him with his eyes and hands and mouth. Carlos shivered and curled up a little more snugly against the warmth at his back.

A deep, contented hum sounded just behind his ear. The arm around his waist tightened, and then the hand was sliding up along Carlos' chest. "Is it morning?" asked a sonorous voice, thick with sleep.

Carlos cleared his throat, drew a breath. "Maybe?" he said. "Probably? I could run some tests..."

"Am I really here?"

At that, Carlos _had_ to move. He shimmied in place, rolling over to come face-to-face with the beautiful man in his bed.

"Yes," he said, laying an arm across Cecil's and rubbing gently up and down his back, "you are most _definitely_ here. I know, because I'm a scientist."

Cecil closed his eyes and let out a breath, and it was so shuddery that the tightness in Carlos' chest turned thick and wet. He pulled Cecil's head to his shoulder and set to stroking fingers through his hair, over and over. "You're here," he repeated. "I am so happy you're here."

~

Cecil was standing at the kitchen counter, slamming his coffee hammer into a metal crucible full of beans, uttering arcane chants in his deepest, most thrilling voice. He'd made a quick run down to the store to get the crucible, not bothering to change out of the oversized T-shirt he'd slept in, just pulling a pair of skinny jeans on over his briefs and stepping into some sandals.

Now barefoot, Cecil rose on tiptoe to loom over the beans as he enthusiastically smashed them to pieces. His T-shirt hung loosely from his shoulders, falling low over his tight jeans, and his toenails were a lovely shade of pale blue, and his hair was a ridiculous tousle that Carlos hadn't been sure he should bring up--partly because it was just so perfect. He was lovely and Carlos couldn't stop looking at him.

Eventually Cecil seemed to sense Carlos' gaze. He paused, hammer raised, and tipped his head back at an angle, eyes finding Carlos'.

"What?" he said, a small smile blossoming across his face.

"You should see you," Carlos smiled back. "You are totally cute."

Cecil's smile went shy, and he glanced away, clutching the hammer to his chest. "Um. Thanks," he said, his voice warm and soft. Carlos trembled a little and fought the urge to abandon the breakfast he was cooking in favor of tugging his boyfriend back to bed. But no, they hadn't had dinner last night; they needed to eat. There was plenty of time.

His heart swelled. There was plenty of time.

~

"You told me how much progress you'd made, but it's just--it's amazing," Cecil said around a mouthful of vegan omelet. Cecil was not normally the type to do that. He must be pretty hungry. Carlos wondered how well he'd been eating.

"We were lucky to find so many raw materials, as well as the stuff people in Night Vale threw away," he said instead of asking. "After that, it was just practical application of science."

"It's a real town," Cecil continued, pausing to shovel another huge bite into his mouth. "With electricity and running water and everything." He swallowed, lips twitching with a smile, and gazed at Carlos with that _look_ that Carlos had never gotten used to, hoped he never would. "You're amazing."

Carlos shrank a little in embarrassed pleasure. "I'm a scientist." It was the only response he ever had.

"You're a brave, brilliant, beautiful scientist, and I love you."

"I love you too."

They were too far apart, really, sitting here at the kitchen table with so many centimeters between them. Carlos glanced at his half-eaten omelet, shrugged, and stood.

"Oh!" Cecil said, and made to stand too. "Are we going somewhere?"

"No," Carlos said, placing his hands on Cecil's shoulders and gently nudging him back down into the chair. "Relax. Eat." He swung a leg over Cecil's lap, straddling him, and buried his face in the spot where Cecil's neck met his shoulder. "Don't mind me."

Cecil's rich laugh thrummed through Carlos' body. "I _never_ mind you," he said. And then he added, "Ah!" as Carlos opened his mouth against Cecil's throat and drew his tongue lightly across the small patch of skin circumscribed by his lips. Cecil sucked in a breath. "Let me guess," he said, his voice lowering to a purr, "you want me to keep--ah--my energy up."

"Yes," Carlos murmured, kissing down Cecil's neck and across the bare shoulder exposed by the large neck of the T-shirt. "Your body needs fuel." He tugged at the bottom of the shirt, sliding his hands up beneath it to ghost his fingertips across Cecil's ribs and stomach and chest. "And I need your body, if that's all right."

"Yes, I am A-OK with that, absolutely, yessiree," Cecil breathed.

Carlos laughed and nipped lightly at Cecil's shoulder with his teeth. "Keep eating though, really," he said, trying to force some seriousness into his voice. "Don't let my impatience keep you from your meal." He slid his hands higher, tracing circles along Cecil's collarbones.

"This breakfast _is_ delicious," Cecil said. "There's something else I'd like to taste, though."

Carlos' hands stilled as he felt himself suddenly twitch. "You--you're terrible."

"You started it." Carlos heard Cecil's fork clink against his plate, and then both of Cecil's hands were in Carlos' hair. Cecil gently drew Carlos' head away from his shoulder, bringing it in line with his own. For a moment they gazed at each other, and Cecil's eyes were so close, so deep, so _real_ , so different from pictures or video chats. Everything in the world could be spinning wildly out of control--and right now it almost felt as though it _was_ \--but those eyes would be stable, constant, grounding. Carlos suddenly needed more air. He opened his mouth.

Cecil's eyes widened slightly, lips curving up with pleasure, and then he swept forward, tonguing eagerly into Carlos' mouth. Carlos groaned and sucked at Cecil's tongue, bucking involuntarily as his hands clutched Cecil's shoulders beneath the shirt. That shirt--it _really_ needed to go. Carlos dragged his nails down Cecil's body, wadding his fingers in the bottom of the shirt and yanking it up. Their gasping mouths broke apart briefly as Cecil helped Carlos fight the shirt over his head. Then Carlos tugged Cecil back into the kiss, one arm gripping him across the back of his shoulders and the opposite hand sliding down his back to play at the waistline of his jeans.

Cecil's hands had gone back to Carlos' hair, but now they moved downward. His fingers traced the sides of Carlos' face, thumbs brushing across his cheeks. Carlos sighed appreciatively as he worked his lips over Cecil's mouth, running his tongue along Cecil's lower lip and then sucking it gently between his teeth. Cecil's fingers shook, then curled into the hair at Carlos' temples. A low moan trembled into Carlos' mouth, and Cecil shifted beneath him.

Carlos pulled back, tugging Cecil's lip gently with his teeth, then finally letting it go. "Are you getting uncomfortable, baby?" he asked, his voice coming out a little breathier than he'd expected.

" _Yes_ ," Cecil said, and Carlos grinned and rolled his hips against him. Cecil pawed at Carlos' house lab coat, working it down his shoulders and then sliding his fingers up inside the short sleeves of the white T-shirt beneath it. Carlos moved his hands reluctantly away from Cecil's body to allow the lab coat to fall to the floor; he made up for the brief lack of contact by tracing all his fingers slowly up Cecil's stomach, sending a twitch through his boyfriend's frame. Then he palmed Cecil's pecs and gave them an indulgent squeeze.

Cecil rolled his head back. "Masters of us all," he huffed. Carlos leaned in to kiss and suck Cecil's exposed neck. As he did so, he squeezed Cecil's pecs again, then began rubbing his thumbs across the nipples, gently working them erect. Cecil's hands, still up Carlos' sleeves, gripped his upper arms hard.

By now Carlos' arousal was tenting his boxer shorts; he could only imagine how Cecil felt, trapped in those tight, tight jeans. Carlos moved his mouth down to Cecil's right nipple, flicking his tongue across it.

" _Carlos_ ," Cecil groaned, dropping his face down to kiss the top of Carlos' head.

Carlos took the nipple between his teeth and puffed a long, hot breath across it. Sounds came out of Cecil's mouth, but if they were words, Carlos didn't recognize the language. He grinned, bit down gently, and took the nipple into his mouth.

"Ugh," Cecil managed. "I--I need--"

Carlos sucked hard at the nipple, then pulled away from it with a wet pop. "What do you need, honey?" he asked. "Do you need out of those pants?"

Cecil nodded vigorously.

Carlos put his hands on Cecil's shoulders and gently lifted himself out of his boyfriend's lap. A shudder ran through both of them at the sudden loss of contact. Carlos puffed out a laugh and nibbled Cecil's earlobe. "Up you go," he said, straightening and pulling Cecil out of the chair.

Cecil was curled around him instantly, arms crisscrossing his back, one leg wrapped around one of his, their bodies flush. A low moan pulled itself from Carlos' throat at the pressure on his cock; he shifted against Cecil, grunting at the friction that wasn't quite enough.

"Don't cheat!" Cecil said indignantly. " _Pants_." He slid his leg away and leaned back, giving Carlos full view of his pout.

"Gods," Carlos murmured, "that _mouth_." He leaned in to lick and nibble hungrily across Cecil's lips. Then he forced himself to break away, breath coming hard as he traced his tongue down Cecil's neck and chest and stomach, smiling at every tremor that ran through Cecil's body.

Finally Carlos settled to his knees and began fumbling with the button of Cecil's jeans. It was highly uncooperative; he took a break to palm Cecil through the denim.

"So...so wicked," Cecil panted.

"Uh huh," Carlos said. He leaned his cheek against the bulge in Cecil's jeans and resumed work on the button; finally it pulled free. As he carefully worked the zipper down, Carlos played his tongue along each stretch of pink and neon-green briefs that became visible, breathing hotly against the fabric. "There," he said, standing, sliding his hands down into the back of Cecil's pants to give his ass a squeeze. "Ugh, you look so hot in these jeans." He shifted his hands lower, using leverage to work the jeans down Cecil's legs, letting the stiff fabric brush over Cecil's erection.

"You--white T-shirts--" Cecil said, and he bent close to catch Carlos' earlobe between his teeth. "Good," he murmured. The hot dampness of his breath against Carlos' currently hypersensitive skin made the scientist tremble.

Carlos finished dragging Cecil's jeans down his legs, and Cecil kicked them to the side, and Carlos straightened and cupped the bulge in Cecil's briefs, and Cecil squealed.

"Need--shirt--off," Cecil huffed, sliding his hands under Carlos' shirt and pushing it upwards. Carlos raised his arms obligingly. As soon as Carlos' chest was bare, Cecil attacked it with his tongue and teeth, completely abandoning the shirt where it had snagged on Carlos' chin. Carlos awkwardly tugged the shirt the rest of the way off, fighting against the gentle shaking that ran through his body at each suck and lick and bite.

Cecil trailed his tongue and lips down to Carlos' boxers. He lowered himself to his knees and leaned in to mouth Carlos hotly, gently through the fabric.

"Agh, Cecil," Carlos said, his hands curling into Cecil's hair. "Beautiful, clever Cecil."

"Turn around," Cecil said breathily, "and put your hands on the table."

Carlos complied. He felt Cecil pull his boxers down, heard him toss them aside. Then Cecil's hands were on Carlos' hips. Cecil tugged Carlos backward a little, forcing him to deepen his bent stance over the table, and nudged his legs further apart. For a moment all Carlos felt was Cecil's breath rolling softly across his bare ass. He trembled.

Then Cecil's hands slid up his thighs, and his fingers spread across his ass, and _then_ Cecil was tugging Carlos' cheeks apart and _oh gods_ , Cecil's tongue was lapping at the tender spot where the curve of his ass ended at his thigh--so close, so very close.

"Please, oh, please, Cecil," Carlos said without meaning to. Cecil chuckled warmly and moved his tongue, licking up over the flesh of Carlos' ass, then biting gently, then licking again. Carlos groaned and twitched and tried not to press his ass back into Cecil's face.

"You're very good, Carlos," Cecil said.

"Hngh," Carlos replied.

"You've been very patient." Cecil let go of one cheek, circling a finger lightly across it, teasing toward Carlos' hole. "Shall I give you a reward?"

"Please," Carlos panted.

And then Cecil was pulling his cheeks apart again, and Cecil's tongue was on him again, and--

Carlos gasped as Cecil's tongue slipped down to flutter gently at his hole. That expert tongue, so perfect, flicked across again and again, and Carlos shuddered. Cecil hummed against him, squeezed Carlos' ass cheeks, and then oh-so-slowly probed his tongue into Carlos.

"Cecil, Cecil, _Cecil_ , _agh_ \--"

His cock was ramrod hard; he could feel precome dripping from the tip. His legs were trembling. And Cecil was working his tongue against the tightness of his hole, exploring him, tasting him. His pulse was rushing in his ears and he didn't know how he'd forgotten how good this was--

Cecil pulled away long enough to say, "Lick my hand, Carlos," and he stretched his right hand up toward Carlos' mouth. Carlos bent awkwardly just as Cecil resumed his ministrations; he gasped for breath, shaking, and slathered Cecil's hand.

And then Cecil's hand was around Carlos' cock, and his tongue was still in his hole, and his other hand was gripping his ass, and he was pumping him and tonguing him and Carlos' vision went completely white--

He came with a garbled yell, slumping over the table.

For a time he was simply floating, senseless. Carlos wasn't sure how long it took to come back to himself. When he finally did, he realized Cecil was still gently licking and stroking him, sending jolts through his body. He groaned and shuddered and panted, "Too--too much," and the touches stopped immediately.

"Are you all right?" Cecil's voice was soft as he leaned over Carlos' back, pressing a kiss to his temple.

"So...so good," Carlos murmured.

Cecil kissed him again. "Let's go back to bed," he suggested.

Carlos rose shakily, and Cecil wrapped an arm around his waist, and they stumbled to the bedroom together. For a long while Carlos lay on his back, mouth slightly open, breathing still coming in shallow pants. Cecil sat beside him, stroking gentle, expert fingers through his hair and over his shoulders.

"Perfect Carlos," Cecil said. "Perfectly imperfect Carlos."

"Lovely, fantastic, amazing Cecil," Carlos breathed, gazing up at him. "Here right now. Here with me. It's...ugh, I am so happy, Cecil. I was lonely, even though we could always talk. I missed you so much. And now I _don't_ miss you because you're _here_ but I _remember_ missing you and how that _felt_ and that's _mixing_ with the happiness and making the happiness...stronger? Like the happiness is moving along a vector, and the missing you adds _mass_ to the happiness, and you'd think that would slow the happiness _down_ , and maybe it _does_ a little, but it also gives the happiness more _momentum_."

"Oh, Carlos," Cecil said, his voice dipping low. "You are _so_ scientific."

It occurred to Carlos that Cecil hadn't come yet. He rallied himself. "I'm _very_ scientific when you're around." Turning onto his side, Carlos propped himself up on an elbow, then reached out with the opposite hand to trace curling patterns down Cecil's stomach. His fingers stopped at Cecil's briefs. "Why are you still wearing these?"

Cecil snorted. "I was a _little_ distracted."

Carlos leaned over and kissed Cecil's bellybutton, then licked down to the waistband of Cecil's briefs, probing at the elastic with his tongue. "They're in the way," he pointed out.

Cecil swung his legs onto the bed and lay back on the pillow, folding his hands beneath his head. "Well!" he said. "Someone should do something about that."

"Is that so?" Carlos rolled on top of Cecil, sliding his hands slowly up Cecil's arms and finally locking his fingers around Cecil's wrists. Cecil sucked in a breath. Grinning, Carlos mouthed along Cecil's jaw, stopping here and there to suck. Then he leaned up, adding the pressure of his weight to Cecil's wrists. "I've been analyzing the evidence," he said, gazing into Cecil's lust-lidded eyes, "and I have a hypothesis. You like waiting, don't you? You like saving it for last. You like making me come first, watching me. You like to tease yourself."

"Yes," Cecil groaned, rocking his hips upward. He'd gone a little soft while waiting for Carlos to recover, but Carlos felt that situation rapidly changing beneath his hip.

"As a scientist, I can't just take your word for it, Cecil," Carlos informed him. "I need more data." He leaned in to gently kiss Cecil's mouth, to softly whisper a promise. "I'm going to make you feel so good," he breathed. "Just like you make me feel so good."

"Oh," Cecil puffed. "Yes."

Carlos licked a line from Cecil's mouth to his ear. "Tell me what you want, Cecil," he murmured. "I'll do anything you want."

"I want--I want _everything_ ," Cecil sighed. "I missed you too, _so much_."

Carlos latched onto Cecil's neck, sucking hard, biting, then letting the skin fall loose from between his teeth. "Shall I mark you up?" he asked. "Or is that too...unprofessional?" Cecil let out a strangled moan, and his hands twitched beneath Carlos' grip. "Do you want me to let you go, Cecil?"

"Yes--no--sort of?"

Carlos leaned up to look at his boyfriend's face. Cecil's eyes were closed, and his lips were parted, and his eyebrows were slightly scrunched together as though he was finding it difficult to think, but was trying his best anyway.

Carlos compromised by releasing one wrist, holding the other firmly in place. He laid his hand on Cecil's cheek, brushing his thumb over his boyfriend's lips. Cecil's mouth fell open wider, his tongue pressing against his lower lip in a needy pant that made it impossible not to kiss him. "I love you," Carlos said roughly, tipping his head down, claiming that beautiful, desperate mouth with his own.

Cecil's now-free hand went to the back of Carlos' head, fingers curling tightly into his hair. A low groan forced itself from Carlos' throat and into Cecil's mouth at the possessive tug. It was too soon, but he felt his cock twitch all the same. He ground down hard. And then he realized something.

"Ugh," Carlos said, pulling sloppily, breathlessly away from the kiss, "you're _still_ wearing underwear!"

"Someone...was supposed to...fix that," Cecil huffed, tossing his head indignantly.

Carlos lightly kissed Cecil's pout. "Yes, sir," he murmured against his boyfriend's lips. Carlos lingered there briefly, then moved away without kissing him again. He released Cecil's other wrist and climbed down his body, going as far as he could without dislodging the hand at the back of his head. Then he rolled to the side and began working the briefs down Cecil's legs. Cecil bent his knees up and slid the briefs off the rest of the way one-handed. His other hand maintained its tight hold on Carlos' hair.

Carlos seized Cecil's underwear and tossed them unceremoniously across the room. They landed on the doorknob, catching in place above Cecil's fanny pack. "There," he said with satisfaction. Cecil let out a shuddery laugh.

Carlos climbed over Cecil's leg and settled between his thighs. Cecil's fingers flexed and curled in his hair, and then Carlos felt his head being directed downward. "Oh," he laughed, "not so patient anymore." He laid his hands on Cecil's inner thighs, opened his mouth, and flattened his tongue against the base of Cecil's cock, licking a hot trail up to the tip.

A shudder ran through Cecil's body. " _Now_ , Carlos," came his strangled voice from the head of the bed, and Carlos obligingly slid his lips over the head of Cecil's cock, pressing against the slit with his tongue before slipping down further, probing at the base of the head. Cecil jerked up against him, and Carlos took him deep, swallowing hard, and Cecil came immediately.

Carlos sucked and lapped gently as Cecil went limp in his mouth. He closed his eyes, enjoying the taste of Cecil's come and skin and the intermittent twitching of Cecil's legs. Finally he pulled his mouth away, giving Cecil's thoroughly spent cock a soft kiss and then nuzzling his face into Cecil's thigh.

Cecil's hand was still in his hair, but his grip had loosened, fingers lazily stroking through the curls. Cecil made a noise like he was trying to say something but couldn't quite form words. Carlos reached up and laid his hand on Cecil's chest.

~

At some point he'd drifted off. He realized this when he awoke shivering, still pillowed against Cecil's thigh. That A/C unit he'd built was perhaps a bit too effective.

Carlos groped around for the blanket, finally finding it in a wad at the foot of the bed. He fought to untangle it from itself, Cecil's feet, and his own legs. Once he had mostly succeeded, he scooted up the bed to settle in alongside his boyfriend, dragging the blanket along with him and pulling it snugly around them both.

Cecil had also drifted off, and he was still asleep. Propping himself up on an elbow, Carlos indulged himself in the welcome sight of Cecil Palmer, here, now, at last. He was still having trouble believing it. As he watched the gentle rise and fall of Cecil's chest and the flutter of Cecil's eyelids as he dreamed, Carlos reviewed the evidence again. The suitcase was still there. The tunic was still in the hamper. Cecil's fanny pack was still hanging from the doorknob--and now, so were his underwear.

At that, Carlos grinned. He now had new evidence that Cecil was here, didn't he? If he went to the kitchen now, he'd find the coffee mug on the counter and Cecil's jeans and sleep shirt on the floor.

The best evidence of all, though, was right here. Carlos nuzzled in closer, pressing up against Cecil's side, resting his head on Cecil's shoulder, and wrapping an arm and a leg around Cecil's sleeping form. _There_.

Carlos stayed like that for a long time, enjoying the warmth of Cecil's body and the thrum of his heartbeat. He thought he might fall back asleep, but he didn't. Instead, he found himself thinking--as he often did, being a scientist. He thought about how happy he was, and he began to tally the emotions he was feeling so he could share them with Cecil later. He thought about what sorts of breakfasts he might make for Cecil this week. And he thought about how their reunion had been so far, so wonderful after so long.

Cecil was normally more insistent, Carlos reflected. Well, that wasn't entirely accurate. He was the same amount of insistent. He was normally more _specific_. Carlos had found himself asking a lot of questions, this time. That wasn't a bad thing. He liked asking questions. Still, it was a divergence from the usual pattern.

Abruptly, Cecil jerked, letting out a stifled moan. Carlos leaned up quickly just in time to see a horrified expression twist his boyfriend's handsome features. "No," Cecil said in a voice that sounded utterly helpless, his eyes screwed shut. Carlos tightened his arm around Cecil's waist and kissed his cheek and jaw and neck, over and over. Slowly, Cecil's face settled back into the slack of sleep.

Carlos wanted to tell Cecil that everything was okay. He wanted everything to _be_ okay. But when his vacation was over, Cecil would have to go back to Night Vale--a place where no one seemed to understand him, a place where he'd been betrayed, a place where he was in danger.

Things were not okay. Claiming that they were would be scientifically inaccurate.

But there was one thing that _was_ okay, one thing that hadn't changed. Carlos laid his head back into the pillow of Cecil's shoulder. "I love you," he murmured. "I love you."


End file.
